Pérdida
by the most important word
Summary: John echa de menos a Sherlock. Después de los sucesos del capítulo 2x03.  Spoilers  Sherlock/John.


_**Titulo:** Pérdida._

_**Autor:** The most important word._

_**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC_

_**Pareja:** Sherlock/John_

_**Disclaimer:**__Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores, una gran obra maestra._

_Advertencias: Contienen spoilers de 2x03._

_**Resumen: **John echa de menos a Sherlock Holmes._

_S-W-S-W-S-W_

**Pérdida.**

Habían pasado dos meses después de que Sherlock Holmes hubiera muerto. Todos estuvieron consternados por la muerte, hasta su hermano Mycroft cuando se enteró de la noticia. Pero el que más mal estaba era sin duda John Watson.

La señora Hudson miró preocupada el piso de arriba. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía salir al doctor y cuando lo veía no le saludaba. Cuando lo observaba veía en él a un fantasma. La mujer preocupada subió y abrió la puerta para encontrar a un John tumbado en el sofá.

-"Hola John. Aquí te dejo unas galletas que he preparado". Dijo la mujer amigablemente.

Como era de esperar John no contesto. El único movimiento que hizo fue tomar el vaso de té que había dejado en la mesilla y tomar un sorbo. La señora Hudson dejó la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina y observó a un dejado John.

"Por cierto John..¿No trabajabas?" Preguntó la señora Hudson para establecer una conversación.

"Lo dejé.".

-"Ah..eso..esta..bien..si.." Ella no sabía muy bien que decirle, era como si no fuera el doctor de antes.

"Adiós señora Hudson."

"Hasta luego John. Espero que te gusten las galletas."

Cuando la señora Hudson se marchó, John se levantó y se dirigió a la bandeja con galletas. Miró la bandeja como si fuera algo insignificante y la tiró en dirección a la cara amarilla que había pintado Sherlock tiempo atrás para pasar "sus horas de aburrimiento".

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" Gritó John mientras golpeaba la pared más cercana.

Pero algo comenzó a dolerle, su pierna. John volvía a tener cojera sicosomática por la depresión, así que le era muy difícil de caminar. El médico se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en la dura pared.

-"¡Me cago en mi pierna!" Maldijo de nuevo John.

John además aún tenía pesadillas. Ya no de la guerra, sino un Sherlock con la cara desangrada y sin vida. El doctor fue varias veces a su psiquiatra pero lo dejó ya que no le solucionaba nada.

John entonces se reincorporó, observó a la calavera con la que el detective hablaba en sus ratos de soledad. El doctor sonrió, quizás si hablaba con ella podría aliviar su dolor. La cogió y cuando se sentó en su sillón la colocó en su pierna buena.

"Tú también le echas de menos ¿verdad? Él siempre se creía el mejor en todo pero era la verdad. Era inteligente, habilidoso..Sus deducciones y la forma que solucionaba cada caso era increíble." John sonrío con orgullo. "Al principio me pareció un tipo muy raro, ¿Quién tiene un archienemigo? Pero luego lo conocí más y más. No sé como decir esto pero..gracias a él ya no estaba solo, pude ser quien era gracias a él." John tomó un sorbo de té y suspiró mientras dejaba otra vez la taza. "Había cosas..dios, por ejemplo cuando tocaba el violín a las cuatro de la mañana o las noches en vela en un caso. ¡Nunca dormía! Aunque si te soy sincero nunca hubiese cambiado aquellas noches."

John miró hacia la cara pintada. Entonces los recuerdos le surgieron. Él y Sherlock viviendo sus aventuras, discutiendo sobre el conocimiento del sistema solar o quién compraba la leche, que siempre resultaba ser John, y sobre todo aquellos tiempos que pasaban en su casa en donde disfrutaban de su compañía. Recuerdos imborrables en su memoria.

"Te echo de menos Sherlock Holmes."

El detective, que estaba asomado en la puerta principal, observaba a su amigo. Desde hacía un mes que se había escondido en casa de su hermano tratando de eliminar a todos los esbirros de Moriarty. Pero hubo un día que necesitaba ver a John, le echaba mucho de menos, así que debía verlo. Aunque su hermano le había advertido que pondría en juego la vida de los dos, Sherlock no le hizo caso y silenciosamente subió a su hogar. Mientras escuchaba la conversación de John con su calavera, no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Mi John.." Susurró Sherlock mientras se iba.

John entonces dejó rápidamente la taza, ya vacía. Había escuchado un susurro, la voz de Sherlock llamando su nombre.

"¿Sherlock?" Gritó John desesperado.

Corrió hacía la puerta como nunca antes había corrido, la puerta estaba abierta. Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, la abrió.

"¡Sherlock!"

Pero no había nadie. Aquella sonrisa se borró y rápidamente se volvió triste como antes.

Colocó de nuevo la calavera en su sitio y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Después de varios minutos quieto decidió coger su móvil. Miró sus contactos y observó el nombre Sherlock y le dio a enviar mensaje.

"Es una locura. Él no está así que nadie lo leerá. ¿Verdad?" Preguntó a la calavera sin esperar respuesta.

John entonces escribió un mensaje al teléfono de Sherlock y decidido le dio a enviar.

Una semana más tarde, mientras John Watson se encontraba en la ducha, recibió un mensaje.

**Mensaje de:**

**Sherlock Holmes.**

**12:00 AM.**

_Yo también te amo John H. Watson._

**SH.**

**Fin.**

_Notas de la autora: Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí en hacerlo. Cuando vi el último capítulo, imaginé esta escena. También quiero decir que realicé este fanfic mientras escuchaba Undying Love-Two Steps from Hell, es una canción preciosa y me dio muchísima inspiración._

_See you later! ;)_

_The most important word._


End file.
